Mini Miko
by SugarGliderGirl
Summary: Kagome meets a Hanyou who wants her shards of the jewel when Inuyasha isn’t there to protect her. Now Kagome is pocket sized. How will Inuyasha react and how will he get her back to normal…that is IF HE CAN GET HER BACK TO NORMAL!
1. Roman on the brain and the mini miko

A/N: This is my first fanfic so sorry if it bites. Also I am aware of the fact that I can't spell very well and I have extremely bad grammar. So if you are going to review please don't tell me my spelling or grammar mistakes all I am interested in is what do you think of the Plot and story. I will update if I get reviews...the more reviews the more updates...MAY CONTAIN ADULT CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS! RATED R-NC-17 DUE TO POTTY MOUTHS AND POSIBAL SEXUAL CONTENT.  
  
Summery: Kagome meets a Hanyou who wants her shards of the jewel when Inuyasha isn't there to protect her. Now Kagome is pocket sized. How will Inuyasha react and how will he get her back to normal...that is IF HE CAN GET HER BACK TO NORMAL!?!?!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I was an Inuyasha owner...that is what id really like to be!!! Cause if I was an Inuyasha owner...Inuyasha would be in love with me!!! With that said I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking'  
  
Mini-Miko  
  
By: SugarGliderGirl  
E-mail: Dale4eva3@aol.com  
  
Chapter 1  
Ramen on the Brain and the Mini-Miko  
  
"Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled at the angry dog-boy she loved to hate. "I will only be a couple of days! I have to take this test!" With that said she ran in the direction of the well. 'I'm going to make it' she thought as the well came into view. 'Almost there!'  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed the young Miko by her backpack and lifted her up in the air right before she got to the well. "You're not going anywhere!"  
  
"Come on Inuyasha." She pleaded. "I told you it will only be a couple of days."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Kagome wanted so bad to sit him till his neck broke but since he was holding her she'd get crushed by the command too. But she got an idea. "If you let me go and don't follow me to drag me back I'll bring you your own personal backpack...."  
  
"So"  
  
"Filled with RAMEN!"  
  
'Ohhh RAMEN!' His ears perked up. But all he said was. "Feh. Fine....But you have to cook it for me WHENEVER I want."  
  
'Yes! It worked!' she smiled to herself. "Fine you have your self a deal Inuyasha. NOW PUT ME DOWN!" 'Eeep! Why am I still holding her?' He dropped her on her butt and said "Feh!"  
  
"Ow can't you be more gentle?" Kagome said as she got up and rubbed her sore rump.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha grumbled. 'Ya I'll be more gentle and you'll slap me like Sango does the monk.' He said to himself as he thought of the last time he tried to show Kagome a little affection and she slapped him for no good reason. (Episode 14 Kikyo's stolen ashes)  
  
"Fine...Whatever...be a jerk!" she interrupted his thoughts. And with that said she jumped in the well.  
  
~*~*~*~ Mid-afternoon 2 days later in the Feudal Era ~*~*~*~  
  
"We can't just leave with out Kagome!!!" Shippo whined. "Can't we wait till she gets back?"  
  
"No! If we wait the demon carrying the shard might be gone by the time we get there!" Inuyasha yelled at the little fox demon. "We have to go now!"  
  
Miroku had just recently told them of a rumor he herd of a village that was being demolished by a large snake demon said to be carrying a jewel shard.  
  
"Fine then just go to her time and drag her back...Like you always do!" Shippo cried.  
  
"I WON'T GET MY RAMEN IF I DO!" The mad dog-boy yelled. 'Shit did I just say that out loud?'  
  
"She bribed you?!?!" Miroku couldn't help but laugh at the cleverness of his young Miko friend. "With ramen?!?"  
  
"Grrrrrrrr" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. All he could do was growl and glare.  
  
"Houshi-sama please don't get him riled up. Remember Kagome isn't here to say the magic word to save you." Sango whispered in Miroku's ear. To the rest of the group she said. "Inuyasha is right if we don't leave now we will might lose the shard...But I do think that Kagome will be upset if she came back and we are all gone."  
  
Miroku raised one of his eyebrows as he spoke. "I would gladly stay back and await Lady Kagome's return." He said this to get a reaction out of a cretin someone in the group.  
  
"I don't think so you pervert!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
'Ok you're not the person I was trying to make jealous Inuyasha' Miroku gave a small sigh. "I wouldn't leave you alone with Kagome if your life depended on it monk!" Inuyasha continued. "Shippo will stay behind."  
  
"Yippy!" Shippo jumped up and down.  
  
"Oh why do you think so poorly of me Inuyasha?" Miroku whimpered as his cursed hand made its way to Sango's backside.  
  
Grope. Grope.  
  
THUD!  
  
"Henti!" Sango screamed. Although she was smiling on the inside. 'Thank god. I thought he was serious when he said he wanted to wait for Kagome.'  
  
'Ahhh it is worth the pain' he thought as he doubled over in pain from the slap he had just received.  
  
Sango really did love the monk but she was not going to tell him that unless he stopped his lecherous ways and admitted that he loved her and was only acting this way to make her jealous.  
  
Which was the case but he wasn't going to say anything till she admitted her love for him. So they were stuck in this Grope-Grope THUD relationship till someone slipped or gave up.  
  
"Feh...Fine it's settled...Shippo will stay...the monk's a Henti....Sango has a grate right hook...and I get my Ramen!" He smiled with his back turned to his friends. He didn't like when people saw him smile or laugh. He didn't want people to think he was weak. "Let's move out!"  
  
"Yes, oh fearless leader!" Miroku chuckled as he got off the floor.  
  
With that they all headed out the door minus the little fox that had already left to go wait at the well for his mommy Kagome. He stopped at the well and though 'Hmm maybe I should finally ask her if I can call her mom. Nah I like getting Inuyasha pissed when I sleep in her shirt. If he knew that I felt Kagome to be my new mom then it wouldn't make him so mad....And it is funny to see him mad.'  
  
With that settled he perched himself on the well's lip and took a little nap.  
  
~*~*~*~ Kagome's house later that evening. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom did you buy the extra pack and ramen for me?" Kagome asked after she finished her homework and gave it to her brother Sota to hand in for her the next day since she wouldn't be in.  
  
"Yes honey I packed the pack full of ramen and put it by the door all set for you." "Oh thank you mom you are the best! You know that right?" Her mother just smiled and thanked her daughter for the complement.  
  
"Ok, well I did my test., I think I passed it this time, I took a bath. I did my homework and gave it to Sota. I packed my pack full of supplies and you packed Inuyasha's, I think I'm all set! Bye guys" she said as she put her yellow pack on one shoulder and Inuyasha's new red pack on the other. 'WOW these are heavy!' she thought as she struggled her way out the door as her mom and brother waved and said good bye.  
  
She made her way to the well and jumped in.  
  
~*~*~*~ Feudal Era seconds later ~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome landed at the bottom of the well in the Feudal Era softly. The light in the well faded and she breathed in the fresh scents of the past. 'Ahh' she sighed happily and looked up when she herd her name.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! You're finally back!" The little fox yelled as he bounced around the rim of the well with his puffy tail wagging wildly.  
  
Kagome giggled at the little tikes antics and started to climb up the well wall. It took her a lot longer then usual due to the extra bag. "Where's Inuyasha? He's usually here to help me out of here? I figured he'd be here waiting for is precious Ramen!" she was getting mad at the thought of how much he loved his ramen more then he cared for her.  
  
"They got a rumor about a shard and headed out earlier." Shippo stated.  
  
"Wha...What?" Kagome gasped and almost fell back down the well. "He...They left with out me?"  
  
"Well they didn't want to lose track of the shard and Inuyasha wouldn't go get you because he didn't want to lose out on getting his ramen."  
  
"Oh" She said as she finally made it out of the well and sat down next to Shippo so she could rest. 'Well my plan worked...a little to well' she thought and let out a sigh. "I need a rest all this stuff is heavy and that climb up the well knocked me out."  
  
"Okey!" he smiled and jumped in her lap and snuggled in for another little nap.  
  
~*~*~*~ An hour later at the well ~*~*~*~  
  
'Heh so that's the little Miko that has the shards? She doesn't look so tuff sleeping there with the kid on her tummy. Stupid human sleeping out here with no protection. Well I guess this will teach her a lesson and I'll get some shards out of it too.'  
  
The human looking woman stepped out of the bushes. "Yo! Miko awaken!" she demanded.  
  
"Eeep" Kagome jumped to her feet and looked at the woman in front of her.  
  
"She's a hanyou" Shippo whispered to Kagome from on top of her shoulder.  
  
"The child speaks the truth. Now hand over the shards you carry and I will not harm you." She spoke calmly.  
  
Her hair was Jet Black and it was in a braid that ended at her waist. Her eyes were a bright yellow and she had long claws.  
  
"I will not hand over my shards." Kagome replied with a fear in her voice that she tried to hide. She grabbed her bow and said to Shippo as low as she could "Run." Shippo didn't move he wouldn't abandon his mother figure.  
  
"Have it your way human I shall take the shards by force." She said as Lightning came from her eyes straight at Kagome.  
  
Kagome knew that she couldn't defend herself fast enough but she did the only thing she could think of 'Save Shippo' and she tossed him off her shoulder right before the lightning shot through her.  
  
Shippo flew threw the air and landed 10 feet from where Kagome once stood. He got up and looked and his adopted mother was 'Gone' the lady hanyou just walked to where Kagome once stood and picked something up. Then walked over to the stunned and weeping Shippo.  
  
"I shall take the shards. You can have this. Hahahaha." She placed an item in the fox's hand and vanished. But he could still hear her voice. "Take care to watch where you step from now on. Hahahaha."  
  
Shippo looked down in his and and gasped. "K....Ka....Kagome?"  
  
Looking back up at him in his hand was a the mini-miko Kagome.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok please review and let me know what you think. If I get enough reviews I will post the rest. I hope you all liked it. And remember I know my spelling stinks and I know my grammar sucks But I just want to know if the story is good enough to keep going or not. If I keep going there might be some limes or lemons but I don't know I guess well just have to see. 


	2. The giant Inuyasha and squishy dreams

Welcome to chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.....I do however own this computer that I am writing this story on. YAY ME!  
  
Mini-Miko  
  
By: SugarGliderGirl  
E-mail: Dale4eva3@aol.com  
  
Chapter 2  
The giant Inuyasha and squishy dreams  
  
Shippo looked down in his and and gasped. "K....Ka....Kagome?"  
  
Looking back up at him in his hand was the mini-miko Kagome.........  
  
"D...don't worry Shippo, just get me to Kaede as fast as you can. I'm sure she can do something." 'I hope' she didn't say the last part so as not to scare the little fox any more then he was. She herself wanted to cry but kept her emotions in check.  
  
Shippo nodded and ran off towards the village as fast as his little legs could take him. He held on to Kagome tightly so he wouldn't drop her but not tight enough to hurt his miniature mom.  
  
They reached Kaede's hut in minutes. Shippo out of breath scampered in the hut and ran to the older miko that he called Grandmother.  
  
Kaede saw the tears on the child's cheeks and the fear in his wet eyes. "Child what is wrong with ye? Why do ye cry? Where is Kagome?"  
  
Shippo couldn't speak all he could do was whimper and hold out his hand and show his Grandmother what happened to there precious Kagome.  
  
"Oh my child what has happened to ye?" The old lady gasped out. She picked up the mini-miko as gentle as she could and placed her in the palm of her other hand.  
  
Kagome wept openly and told Kaede every thing............. "That hanyou ye speak of....I think I know of whom she be.......Ningyoushi... (Means Doll Maker)  
  
~*~*~*~ Miles away... the rest of the gang ~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha why can't we just stay here the night and rest?" Miroku asked. He was tired after the fierce battle with the large demon. "They have offered us a place to sleep and food for our services."  
  
"Feh...weak humans. After a battle like that I deserve my ramen! Were leaving!" 'Plus I want to see Kagome, not that it's any of his business.'  
  
"Oooh ya...your RAMEN........by the way Inuyasha, when exactly did Lady Kagome change her name to Ramen??? Miroku asked with an evil grin.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr...."  
  
Songo couldn't help herself and she let out a giggle. This only made the hanyou madder.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr....Lets just go!" Inuyasha shouted and walked in the direction of Kaede's village.  
  
"Well I guess where going.....hmpf." Miroku let out a sigh of complete exhaustion.  
  
"Come on Houshi-sama you can ride on Kirara with me." Songo felt bad for the tired monk.  
  
Up ahead Inuyasha was deep in thought. 'Can they really tell how I feel about Kagome? Does Kagome know? Feh who cares it's not like she feels the same way....if she did she wouldn't always be running off back to her time and telling me that I can't come. Stupid bitch.'  
  
Grope...Grope Miroku's hand went  
  
THUD! Songo's weapon went  
  
"HENTI!" Songo Screamed.  
  
'Feh and they think I'm obvious.' The hanyou said to himself after hearing the normal sounds of the 2 dysfunctional love birds behind him. "Cut the crap and lets get a move on I'm fucking hungry!"  
  
"Ya...For your RAMEN...right?" Miroku looked at Songo with a wink wink.  
  
Inuyasha kept walking and growling the rest of the way home mumbling something about perverts and sleeping with one eye open so they don't die in there sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~ Back at Kaede's ~*~*~*~  
  
"Shippo its ok stop crying. It's not your fault." Kagome tried to calm the weeping child while he held her in his hand but it wasn't doing any good.  
  
"Child ye must either stop crying or put Kagome down. Ye would not like to drown her in ye tears now would ye?" Kaede said after seeing the poor miniature Kagome dodge another large tear drop.  
  
Sniffle...sniffle. "Okay" was all he said as he took his free hand to wipe the tears away and looked down at Kagome. Kagome looked exhausted. It must take a lot out of a person dodging bolder size tear drops. "Are you tired?"  
  
"No. No I'm...I'm ok really." Kagome didn't want the child worrying about her, she was after all the one that was supposed to be taking care of him.  
  
"Yes you are. I can see it your tired." Shippo said as he looked around the room. 'Need to make mommy a bed. A nice one, a safe one.' "Kagome? Can I go in your bag?" he asked as he got an Idea. 'That thing she always has that carries toughs...what are they called? Oh Ya Matches.  
  
"Um...sure Shippo. But why?" she asked as he placed her down gently on the floor of the hut.  
  
"You'll see!" he said. He was so proud of himself as he reached in the bag and brought out the match box and then when over to where his grandmother kept her herbs. He emptied out the matches on the self and then went over to some clean rags and put them in the box. Then he walked back over to where he had placed Kagome and picked he up slowly as not to hurt her. "A bed!" and he placed her in it.  
  
"Oh Shippo that is so sweet of you. But I don't think I could sleep right now. We really should do something about this situation."  
  
"I already to ye child. The only way to break the spell is if Ningyoushi takes the spell off voluntarily or if she is killed. There is nothing ye can do right now until the others get back from there journey." The old miko felt bad for the younger but there truly was nothing they could do right now but wait.  
  
"See. So go to bed Kagome you are tired." Shippo hated that Kagome was in this situation but he had to be the adult now that she could no longer take care of herself.  
  
"There is no way I could fall asleep right now. Inuyasha is going to be so mad at me for losing the shards." Kagome said as she began to cry again. 'He's going to be so mad at me. He's going to find out the shards are gone and squish me like he does to Myouga.'  
  
"No Kagome he's going to be mad at me for not protecting you....like he would have." And with that he started crying to.  
  
"Children please. This is not helping." Kaede tried to get them to stop but it was useless. She picked up the box Kagome was in and put her on a shelf for safety and then picked up the little fox sat down and started patting his head. "Yes Inuyasha will be mad. Ye can count on that...And yes he may take it out on one of even both of ye, But the thing ye should know is that the only person he will actually be mad at is himself. He believes he is Kagome's protector and when he finds out something happened to her and he was not there because he chose to go off and hunt for shards he will surely be mad at himself."  
  
Kagome stopped crying at Kaede's words. She didn't feel 100% but it did strike her as true. Shippo had also calmed down in the older miko's lap.  
  
There was nothing left for them to do but wait.  
  
~*~*~*~ Only minutes away... the rest of the gang. ~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha could smell her. 'She's back!' He wanted to smile as he sniffed the air. But after all of the monk's teasing he wasn't going to let him see that.  
  
"Sooo, Inuyasha, Smell.........Ramen?" He knew he was pushing it but he was still mad that the dog-boy had made them go all the way back to Kaede's just to see Kagome and he wouldn't even admit it.  
  
"One more word monk and it's your last!" Inuyasha threatened as he pulled out tetsusaiga and put it to the monk's throat.  
  
Gulp...  
  
"That's better!" They walked the last couple of steps in silence.  
  
Inuyasha was right outside the hut when Shippo ran out in hysterics. Crying and whimpering and apologizing about something.  
  
"What's your problem runt?....... Hey Stop crying damn it........... I can't understand you...... Grrrrrrrr. STOP YOUR DAMN CRYING AND TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!...hey where's Kagome?"  
  
Shippo finally found his voice and he screamed "I'm SORRY! I COULDN'T PROTECT HER!" and ran back into the house to hide behind Kaede.  
  
'He couldn't protect her??' Inuyasha thought. 'OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!' He ran into the hut after the little fox and looked around for Kagome. Right behind him was a terrified Monk and demon hunter.  
  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS KAGOME?" Inuyasha demanded. "I can smell her where the hell is she? Is she ok? DAMN YOU OLD HAG SAY SOMETHING!"  
  
"If Ye will be quiet I shall show ye!" The older miko said as she stood up and walked over to the shelf he knew that she used to keep her herbs. She picked up a small box and handed it to Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell is this old woman I want to know what is going on with Kagome not some stupid box." Inuyasha was really scared and you could hear it in his voice.  
  
Inside the box Kagome kept quiet and looked up at the giant Inuyasha. 'Oh my god! He's huge! Oh I hope he doesn't get mad at me. Maybe I should hide. No...He does seem worried. What am I thinking of course he's worried I'm his shard detector...God why can't that baka feel for me what I feel for him? Oh forget it.' And she started to cry lightly.  
  
Inuyasha heard small sobs and looked into the box he was now holding. "Ka...go...me?" Inuyasha felt like he was going to faint at the site of the mini-miko in the box. But he held himself up as best as he could because he didn't want to drop....HIS tiny Kagome.  
  
"Don't tell me that...that Kagome is in that box Inuyasha." Songo said bewildered.  
  
Miroku was in a good spot so he already knew what was in the box and he was stunned to say the least. "I....I'm afraid so Lady Songo." Was all he could say  
  
Songo Peeked over Inuyasha's shoulder and fainted dead away. Miroku caught her just before she hit the floor.  
  
Inuyasha was ablivius to all of this. All he could do was stare at HIS little kagome. But he pulled himself together enough to turn to the little fox who had said that he 'Couldn't protect her' and yell "WHAT DID YOU DO TO M... TO KAGOME?!"  
  
Shippo yelped and pleaded with the enraged inu-hanyou. "I'm sorry! Please...please don't...don't....DON'T KILL ME INUYASHA!" and ran out of the hut.  
  
Sango regained conciseness from the yelling.  
  
Finally Kagome speaks up...because she had to protect Shippo. "It's not his fault...I wouldn't give her the shards so...so she took them. It's my fault the shards are gone. I'm sorry Inuyasha." She dived under the cloth that was to be a makeshift blanket. "Please don't squish me like you do to Myouga!"  
  
Inuyasha was baffled by all that talk... 'Squish her?' "Kagome...I would never squish you." He was hurt that she thought he would purposely hurt her.  
  
Kagome poked her head out of the cloth. "But I lost the shards."  
  
"Baka, I think you being shrunk is a little more important then shards!" 'Ooops, Shit, I slipped ...Now how am I going to cover that up?'  
  
Every one was just as shocked has he was at his slip. Inuyasha handed the box back to Kaede and turned to the door so no one could see his blush. He had to do something before he made a fool of himself...so he said the first thing that came to his head. "Well you can't very well cook my ramen when you're that size!" 'God I'm an IDIOT!'  
  
"SIT BOY!" she couldn't believe the nerve of that arrogant jerk! And here she though for just a second he was going to be nice. 'God I'm an IDIOT!' she thought to herself.  
  
Miroku passed by him to go outside and look for Shippo as he did he smashed Inuyasha on the head with his staff and said. "Baka"  
  
Inuyasha just stayed where he was on the floor. And didn't say a word because he knew the monk was right.  
  
Songo walked slowly to the box that Kaede was holding and looked in at the weeping mini-miko. "Oh, Kagome! We will fix this. I promise."  
  
Miroku walked back in with Shippo in his arms after finding him and telling him that Inuyasha was not going to kill him and that if Inuyasha even came close to him that Kagome even though she is small now can still use 'sit'.  
  
Once every one was back in the hut Kaede told them what she had explained to Kagome and Shippo earlier.  
  
"So we find her and ask her to take the spell off?" Songo questioned. "And if she doesn't we have to kill her?"  
  
"Yes my child. Ye all now need to get some rest. Now that Ningyoushi has some jewel shard she will be harder to beat if ye must kill her and harder to find."  
  
No one thought that they would be able to sleep but the older miko was right they had to try and sleep now. Kagome was put back on the shelf so that no one would roll over on top of her Shippo slept right under the shelf with Songo next to him and Miroku was right behind her. Inuyasha although he wanted to stay with Kagome and watch to make sure she slept well he knew he should go to his tree out side the hut to keep watch. He took one last look over at the box and walked out the door. Hopped up on his tree and watched.  
  
And although no one thought they could sleep they all had had such a ruff time that sleep came easy to all...Even the inu-hanyou in the tree. And with this sleep came the dreams.  
  
((((SHIPPO)))  
  
"Inuyasha I didn't even see her. Please I feel bad enough. She was my new mommy! I would never do it on purpose." But it was no use talking to the red-eyed demon. Inuyasha just kept coming at him.  
  
"YOU KILLED KAGOME! YOU MUST DIE YOU BRAT!"  
  
Shippo ran and ran..............  
  
(((SANGO)))  
  
"Please Inuyasha Kirara didn't mean to eat her! Kagome just fell into the food bowl and we didn't know it! Please don't kill us!"  
  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" the red eyed full demon Inuyasha growled at Songo and rushed at them!"  
  
"NO NO NO" she ran as fast as she could. It was so hard to see through the tears. She wept for her life, she wept for the life of her fire cat...but mostly she wept for the life of the mini-miko inside the fire cats belly.  
  
(((MIROKU)))  
  
"Oh my god! Kagome! I...I didn't see you there....I'm so sorry." Miroku cryed at the site before him. He hadn't seen Kagome on the ground and hadn't ment to squish her with his staff that he had been using as a walking stick.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE MONK!"  
  
"Inu..."he couldn't finish his sentence before the full blooded Inuyasha lunged at him and tried to rip him apart. Miroku kicked at him and ran ........  
  
(((Kagome)))  
  
She was on the floor of the hut filled with her friends. But they couldn't hear her screams. She needed help....The spider was getting closer. There wasn't any thing she could clime one....she ran to her friends thinking if she got closer maybe they could hear her. But it was a mistake they couldn't see her and before she could stop it a foot was coming down on her.............  
  
(((INUYASHA)))  
  
"Koga I told you she's not your woman so go home you wimpy wolf!"  
  
"No I will not leave with out my woman! Where the hell is she? What have you done to my Kagome?"  
  
"SHES NOT YOUR KAGOME SHE'S MINE GOD DAMN IT!"  
  
"The hell she is! What the hell would she want with a mutt like you? Now where the hell is she?" squish.... "Eeeew I stepped on something!" the wolf said as he looked down at the bottom of his foot.  
  
"NOOOOOO! MY KAGOME!  
  
))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
He was so freaked out in his dream that he was twisting and turning and it caused him to fall right out of the tree.  
  
THUMP!  
  
The loud noise woke every one out of there horrible squishy nightmares.  
  
Kagome still in her box was weeping lightly as was the little fox that slept under her. Sango and Miroku were just shocked at the dream that they just had...but also very relived that there friend was still very much alive. Although she was still teeny tiny.  
  
Inuyasha although VERY much in pain from is fall out of the tree had to make sure his Kagome was ok in the hut. So he jumped up and ran in the hut...but was very careful to watch where he stepped.  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
Please Review and let me know what Ya think......Should I keep going??? 


End file.
